Pick Me Up
by YuNicoe
Summary: Kakashi picks up two humanoid pets. I don't what to rate this so K 8)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the mistakes and all that stuff, it's my first story xD And this is unbeta-ed so yes there might be crappy grammar and all, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know. I might not be able to reply to all of your reviews as school is starting soon. I'll try to keep my A/Ns short if I continue writing because I feel it's like I'm talking to myself and honestly it's a bit awkward :'D

Warnings : Humanoid Characters (which is a human including cat ears and a tail etc), Male x Male, Some cursing cause I can't help it

Chapter 1

After many years of research, the human world is now consisting of a healthy amount of humanoid pets that can either be bought or adopted by humans.

Humanoid pets that belong to humans normally had a wristband which had their owner's name on it. The wristband was waterproof and very sturdy. It also could only be removed with a certain password that had to be entered at the city hall so that nobody would steal their pet. It even had a tracker in the wristband.

However, humanoid pets have a kind of instinct that allows them to make their ears and tails invisible to mankind to prevent any kind of abuse from hatred directed to them.

They are still distinguishable to other humanoid pets from certain marks on different parts of their body.

＋ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ He's Watching You

Hatake Kakashi, by no means, was a humanoid fan. Of course, there were hundreds who would pay an insanely large sum to obtain these 'special' pets but he was not one of them.

In fact, he doubted that he would even step into a store selling them willingly. They were pricey, that was for sure, and he did _not_ have the money to pay for them. Then, why was a blond boy named Naruto who had claimed to be a humanoid eating ramen in his kitchen, you asked him? He didn't know why either.

It all started off when he was walking down the deserted streets of Konoha. While he had been working off the stacks of papers that had piled up on his desk after a week of holiday, it had gotten very late. He sighed and run a hand through his long, silvery, dishevelled hair.  
Just as he passed by a dark alleyway, he had heard loud shouts of, "Get him!" and quiets whimpers of the victim as he was kicked. One of them men who were standing on watch caught sight of him and quickly informed another man who looked like the leader of the gang.

Maybe it was because of the fact that he had looked like a ghost under the street headlights, but after a moment of discussion, they ran away screaming.

Unimpressive.

Walking up to the small shadowy shape that was still huddled up into a ball at near the wall, he closed his eyes in slight aggravation and mumbled, "Are you just peachy, or do you need more saving?"

The huddled boy looked up and Kakashi found himself looking into a pair of brilliant blue eyes that were hidden under shaggy mud covered hair before. "Yes please!" The boy flashed a bright smile and stood up, brushing off his torn slacks.

Surprisingly, other than the large amount of dirt on him, he didn't have many injuries. 'Weird,' Kakashi thought.

"Lucky! The guys today weren't all that strong, I was able to fend them off for the first hour! Thanks for coming at the right time, old guy!" The blond then squinted. "Hey, now that I look closer, you look like a pervert. Are you _safe_?"

Kakashi felt his one exposed eye twitch.

He was not a pervert, and he definitely was _not_ old.

ʕ•̫͡•ʔ Pervert's in denial ʕ•̫͡•ʔ

'Maybe I shouldn't have picked up that kid...do I still have time to put him back?' Kakashi groaned. But he couldn't exactly do that. His morals wouldn't let him.

In the end, Kakashi had decided to bring Naruto to Tsunade's. She specialised in taking care in all kinds of pets, including humanoids.

"Hey, Tsunade! You in there?" He called, rapping his knuckles on the door labelled ' '.

A busty blonde whipped the room door open in a rage. "I'm _drinking_!" She growled, looking ready to maul the person who had disturbed her. Namely, Kakashi himself.

Kakashi took a step back, sweat dropping. She obviously hadn't dropped her drinking habits yet. Beside him, Naruto giggled and he sent a half glare at the humanoid.

At the sight of Naruto, Tsunade became serious. She could tell he was a humanoid by the whisker markings on his cheeks. "Who is this brat? You bought a humanoid, Hatake?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Found him on the streets, being beaten up."

Tsunade frowned. She had a humanoid at home herself and did not approve of humanoid abuse, no matter whether the culprit knew of their victim's true identity.

She pushed her office door open, as if to invite Kakashi and his new pet, Naruto, in.

ㄟ( ･ө･ )ㄏ Watching Detective Conan!

After the health check Tsunade gave Naruto, Kakashi spoke up, the hopeful grin on his face hidden by the face mask that hid his mouth and nose. "Well, since you have so much experience with humanoid pets, why don't you take in Naruto?"

"No, No! Don't abandon me, I don't want to stay with this scary old hag!" Naruto cried, glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn't help but think the humanoid was smart to know that Tsunade was definitely not in her prime.

"_What_?" Tsunade growled loudly, shaking a fist at the blond, we had taken a step back in fear. Then she turned back to Kakashi, face still slightly red from anger. "I don't want this," she sneered, "_brat_."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and hid behind Kakashi.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed for the second time that day. He just wanted to get home and sleep…

╏ zzZZ╏

After Kakashi gave a strict warning for Naruto to stay in his kitchen, he made his way to Icha Icha Paradise, his workplace.

It was still early Sunday morning, and not many people had work that day. As such, he was the only person walking along that street at that time.

While walking, he swung the briefcase in his hand and whistled loudly.

"Shut up."

…What? Who had said that?

He looked around, only to find another boy, slightly larger than Naruto, sitting on the pavement. The boy had black jet hair and onyx eyes. He was very handsome. In other words, girls could, and would, swoon over him at sight.

The boy's face was twisted into a scowl and he was glaring angrily at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at the boy. There wasn't a wristband on him, so he was probably an abandoned boy…or humanoid. Kakashi screamed mentally.

Fuck it!

He picked the boy up and starting running the direction of Tsunade's office, ignoring the loud, angry hisses and the nails digging into his skin.

He wasn't a hero, damnit! Now, if he could just stop picking up weird freaks?!

**Chapter End.**

Note : Kakashi hasn't gotten Naruto's wristband yet because he was so damn tired and stuff xD Besides, it's optional.

A/N : Ahh I have this feeling it's too short :'D But I really wanted it to end at that part so sorry hahah


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I don't know how many months I've been gone but I'm (kind of) back! :'D Also I'm so sorry I decided to turn this into a family thing instead of sasunaru I don't think I can write sasunaru yet ;u; Maybe I might try to switch it to sasunaru if I can, but no good ideas for now :/ ALSO kind of OOC

Chapter 2

The boy was proving to be more difficult then he looked. He was a feisty little thing, and as soon as Kakashi had set him down on Tsunade's desk, he had yowled in absolute fury and kicked Kakashi's chin. On top of that, the humanoid was less than clean. In fact, he was covered with dirt and mud and he had tracked it all over Tsunade's _new _desk.

Tsunade shrieked in horror. Her new desk, her _new_ desk, her_ NEW DESK._ This boy was going down.

"Kakashi, _get out._" She hissed, trying to pull the aggravated raven, who was ripping her couch cushions apart, away. Kakashi sprinted the short distance between him and the door, not wanting to be in the room any longer.

Once he was outside, he slammed the door behind him and closed his eyes and starting counting to hundred. He wanted to go home.

_Are you sure Kakashi_

When the screaming and shouting had subsided, Kakashi decided it was safe to step into the room again. He tiptoed in, looking around in fear.

All was quiet.

The boy he had brought in (who was still dirty, but had no traces of the earlier mud on him) was seated on the completely ruined couch, staring blankly into space. Kakashi crept closer, seeing no movement from the black-haired child. He waved a hand in front of the raven. "Hey, kid, you alive there?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows when there was no response.

Then, the boy whipped his head towards Kakashi and said disapprovingly, "The name's Sasuke, not _kid, _creep." And proceeded to ignore the man. Kakashi buried his head into his hands and groaned.

(Many others thought of him as a creep too, nothing new.)

Now, where was Tsunade?

He glanced around the office and spotted the blonde sitting in the corner, holding a large bottle of sake in her grasp. She was clearly drunk. Again, of course. She was staring at her almost empty bottle of sake and was shaking it back and forth, almost as if putting herself in a trance.

He approached her with extreme caution, knowing well from experience that a drunk Tsunade was a very dangerous one. Just as he was within five feet of her, she lunged at him. He let out a girly scream and fell to the ground, shocked.

Tsunade took advantage of this to grope him for his wallet. "Ah _ha! _Now there's my pay for the blond and this raven!" She ripped his wallet open and snatched up all the dollar notes inside. Kakashi mourned in silence. He was planning to buy the new Icha Icha Paradise book, but now he had to wait until the next month when he got his pay again. He rolled over on his front and slammed his fists into the carpet, sobbing. "_Damnit!"_ Life was ruined by the humanoids he had brought back.

Tsunade kicked him. "_Don't soil my carpettt, idoyt!" _she slurred, jamming the dollar notes into her (non-existent) pockets. Kakashi just cried harder. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

(ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ I'm so done

"Kakashi! Welcome home, I tried to clean up the house while you were gone, do you love me now?" Naruto laughed loudly and spread his arms, as if to emphasize what he had done to Kakashi's living room. Yes, he had completely destroyed it. That was what.

Kakashi collapsed on overturned couch with much difficulty and fainted.

A/N : again short chapters ahEM. I only update when I feel like it so the update rate is reallllly slow. But I just want it to end there it can't be helped right 8( I'm sorry I'm kind of horrible! yesh- Sasuke will meet Naruto in the next chapter (actually they met in this one Sasuke is standing at the door while Kakashi faints LOL) 


End file.
